1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front portion structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a front portion of a vehicle in general has a windshield glass 1 which secures a field of vision for a driver and serves as partition of a driver's cabin to outside. As shown in FIG. 2, an upper end of the windshield glass 1 is attached to a roof panel 2 by adhesive 3. More specifically, the roof panel 2 conventionally has a front end constituted by an inwardly bent front wall 2a and a joining extension 2b extending forward from a lower portion of the front wall 2a. The upper end of the windshield glass 1 is attached to the extension 2b of the roof panel 2 by the adhesive 3, an upper edge of the glass 1 being covered with a windshield molding 4.
Interposed between the extension 2b and the upper end of the windshield glass 1 is a dam or weir 5 for prevention of the adhesive 3 from leaking toward inside of the glass 1. A front portion of the roof panel 2 is inwardly reinforced by a reinforcement 6 with a box-shaped section. An inward surface of the reinforcement 6 adjacent to the cabin is covered with an interior roof member 7.
A front portion structure for a vehicle as shown in FIG. 2 has been disclosed for example in JP 07-215241A.
In the above-mentioned conventional structure, generally as shown in FIG. 2, the front wall 2a of the roof panel 2 is bent inwardly of vertical or press-worked direction, along which the roof panel 2 has been press-worked, into a so-called undercut. This undercut formation is attained by firstly press-working the roof panel 2 and further machining the press-worked front wall 2a of the panel 2, using for example a cam, which disadvantageously results in increase of man-hour and of manufacturing cost.
The invention was made in view of the above and has its object to provide a front portion structure for a vehicle which enables formation of a press-worked roof panel without excessive process steps to reduce manufacturing cost.